


Cold Nights Get Warmer

by heartofthejunk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cudling, KyouHaba - Freeform, M/M, Winter, coldddd, mhm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofthejunk/pseuds/heartofthejunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was freezing and Yahaba would be eternally pissed at Watari for suggesting this 'second years weekend'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Nights Get Warmer

It was freezing and Yahaba would be _eternally_ pissed at Watari for suggesting this 'second years weekend'. It was sometime near Christmas - Yahaba couldn't be bothered to remember the exact date now that school was out. The only thing he knew was that he was cold and stuck in a room with his best friend and the person he despised (but only because he didn't actually despise Kyoutani and couldn't bring himself to). Yep, he was going to _kill_ Watari. Suggesting to go up to a log cabin that Watari's family owned seemed like a good idea until they got there and realized the heat worked when it felt like working, not when you actually turned it on. Yahaba let out a huff of frosty breath. He hadn't the faintest idea how Watari had managed to fall asleep in the frigid temperature, his snores filling the quiet room. He knew Kyoutani was awake but he wasn't about to start a conversation with the spiker, especially not in the circumstances they were in right now. The idea of conversation felt all too intimate in such a small, empty room.

Yahaba turned from where he was facing Watari and looked to the ceiling, another icy breath escaping his lips. His teeth chattered, his entire body shaking from the movement of his jaw. He _knew_ he should've brought an extra sweater.

"You're cold."

It came out as a statement, not a question. The monosyllabic words weren't a surprise. The real shock to Yahaba was that Kyoutani spoke to him at all without yelling or growling at him. Yahaba pulled his blanket closer to him. He snorted after the initial shock passed over him. "No shit genius. What's your next theory?"

The only word Yahaba could use to describe the noise Kyoutani made was grunt. It was low and started in the back of his throat. He looked even madder at Yahaba's snarky comment than he did during their screaming matches. "I'm being serious, moron," he muttered coolly, the bite in his voice resonating with the bite in the air. "Come 'ere."

"I- wait, what?" Yahaba was flabbergasted, to say the least. Not less than a week ago Kyoutani wouldn't come near him unless absolutely necessary and now he was holding his arms out for Yahaba to go into? This was a bit ridiculous. He rolled over and faced Kyoutank. "Are you joking? Is this a sick joke?" he asked incredulously.

"Sick joke... even if it was a joke, it wouldn't really be _sick_. What are you talking about?" Kyoutani raised an eyebrow, clearly confused. Or maybe he was smug - Yahaba couldn't tell in the dim shine of the moonlight.

Yahaba shook his head. "Never mind," he murmured, his cheeks flushing. He had to admit, this blush made his face quite warm, but he was sure the dim atmosphere did nothing to hide it. He buried himself up to his eyes in his blanket.

"You're so fucking _stubborn_ ," Kyoutani grunted, still facing Yahaba. Kyoutani was trying to get a rise out of him, he knew, but that didn't mean he was going to back off.

"Maybe I wouldn't be so stubborn if you were a little more respectful," Yahaba argued. If he were standing, he was sure his arms would be crossed over his chest. Because he was laying down, one arm was used to prop up his head and the other was flat against the wood paneled floor.

Kyoutani glared at him. "Respect goes both ways, Creampuff." Yahaba cringed at the nickname reflexively, not because he didn't like the nickname, but because it was coming out of Kyoutani's mouth. He was supposed to hate Kyoutani; that's just how it was. Why he couldn't bring himself to, he had no clue. Sure, he had a few ideas, but he didn't like to linger on them. "Maybe if you showed me a little respect and didn't treat me like I'm more dog than human I wouldn't be as _disrespectful_." The words were taunting and they were achieving their purpose - pissing Yahaba off.

"You know what?" Yahaba whispered-yelled, trying desperately not wake Watari up. "If you wanted to hold me so _fucking_ bad, maybe you should've said something earlier. Maybe I would've agreed!" Wait. _Shit. I wasn't supposed to say that._ Yahaba's eyes widened in realization but Kyoutani didn't miss a beat.

"Yeah, maybe I should've said something. Better late than fucking _never,_ " he spat. This time Yahaba could see the realization in Kyoutani's eyes. "Shit," he muttered. "I wasn't supposed to say that."

Yahaba chuckled nervously, his cool breath hitting Kyoutani's face. "I guess the feeling's mutual then," Yahaba said awkwardly, smiling like an idiot.

"I guess so," Kyoutani grunted, but there was no aggression in his voice. It was silent for a long time, both of them just staring at each other.

Yahaba cleared his throat, hoping to clear a bit of tension as well. "If your offer is still on the table, I'm feeling a bit cold over here." Yahaba didn't have to finish his sentence. Kyoutani shuffled over to him, a difficult thing to do in a blanket burrito. Yahaba flipped over to face Watari. Kyoutani untangled his arms from the blankets and wrapped them around Yahaba. Their various layers of blankets kept the rest of their bodies from touching.

"You know... I think maybe if we undid our blankets and put them over the both of us, we'd be a lot warmer," Kyoutani suggested casually.

Yahaba nodded. "Yes, I agree." They both unraveled their layers of blankets, setting them off to the side for a moment. They laid on the ground and one by one wrapped themselves in blanket after blanket, cocooning them up to their necks. Kyoutani's strong arms crossed over Yahaba's hips, locking him into place. Yahaba couldn't move if he tried, not that he wanted to. Staying like this would do just fine for him. Kyoutani settled his chin in the crook of Yahaba's neck. Surprisingly, this position was comfortable.

"Are you okay?" Kyoutani asked gently. This softer side of Kyoutani surprised Yahaba because all he was shown was sharp edges and aggressiveness. His quiet voice and delicate touches were uncharted territory but Yahaba could get used to it.

"I'm fantastic, actually," Yahaba whispered happily. "You're quite warm."

"Shut up Creampuff."

* * *

Watari woke up the next morning extremely pleased. This trip had met its purpose - getting Yahaba and Kyoutani together. Watari, Mattsun and Makki all won their bet, Iwaizumi, Oikawa and Kindaichi were all on the losing end. The group chat, fondly named _GET KYOUTANI AND YAHABA MARRIED_ , practically exploded after Watari sent the photos he had of the two curled up together. Their excuses later were that it was too cold, but that didn't explain why they woke up in the same position the next morning, even though the heater was on.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you need someone to scream about haikyuu with you go to my wattpad (-oceanrising) or tumblr (ocean-rising)


End file.
